


Last Chance

by Princess_bullshipper



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Larry Stylinson-freeform, M/M, Niam Horane- Freeform, Past Abuse, i'll add more later, past zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_bullshipper/pseuds/Princess_bullshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*My first every Larry story*<br/>*This will not be like 50 Shades*</p><p>Harry Styles is a 25 year old dominant who can't keep a sub because they say that he is too strict and no sub wants to be with him. He is now on his last sub who can make or break his dom status.<br/>That sub is Louis Tomlinson a 19 year old who cannot keep a dom because of his sassy behavior and no one can keep him in line. Harry styles is his last hope to stay a submissive.<br/>Will they be able to stay together or will the whole relationship fall apart? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so this is my very first Larry fanfiction *throws confetti* and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave comments if you find anything wrong and I will be sure to fix it ASAP!

~~~

Harry's P.O.V.

I was not excited for today at all. Today is the day that I will be receiving my new sub and my last shot at still being a dominate. All my other subs had left because they thought I was too strict and the fact that I don't fall in love with people. I got dressed in a white shirt and some black skintight skinnies and walked into my kitchen and saw Liam sitting at the breakfast bar eating some cereal.

"He Li." I greeted and he turned to me with a smile. "Where's Niall?" I asked looking around for his sub.

"Good morning to you too Haz, and Niall is upstairs asleep, I thought because we stayed up so late last night that I would let him sleep a bit longer this morning."

"Oh okay." I said with a shrug sitting down and pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"So are you pumped to get a new sub today?" Liam asked me.

"Honestly Li, I'm really not because this is my last chance before I get my Dom status ripped from me and I really want to stay a Dom." I said looking down and finding my cereal more interesting than this conversation.

"Oh Harry," Liam said sadly putting his arm around my shoulders," Everything will be okay you just haven't found the right sub and maybe this one will be the one. You never know who you can find. Niall was my third sub after all."

"Thanks Li." I said smiling up at him and finishing my cereal. I looked at my watch, "Well I better get going then I don't want to keep my sub waiting." I said and pulled on my favorite pair of brown boots and threw a bandanna in my messy curls.

"Okay Haz be careful and good luck."

"Thanks, later Liam" I said grabbing the keys to my range rover and beginning my travel to the Dom/Sub center to receive my last hope.

 

~~~

Louis' P.O.V.

"Louis William Tomlinson if you do not wake up right now I will come up there and drag you out of bed!!" I heard my mother shout from outside my door.

"Alright mum I'm awake!" I shouted back and heard her heels click back down the hall and stairs. I got out of my bed and threw on a black teeshirt with some black skinnies and vans to express my mood of not wanting to do this at all today. All my previous doms had left me because they say I"m disobedient and sassy. I just don't like feeling controlled. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen and sat at the table to eat the eggs and bacon that my mum prepared for me.

"So Louis," My mum spoke up and I peeked up at her," This is your last chance at having a Dom and honestly I don't want you to mess this up so be good not just for yourself but for me. Can you think what others would say if they knew my son couldn't stay with a dom? It would be so humiliating." That's all my mother cared about was her appearance to other people and not about my happiness at all.

"Yes mum" I replied knowing that the first thing that would probably happen to me is getting punished because that seems to be all I'm ever good at. I checked the time and got up grabbing the keys to my silver Honda Accord and walked out the door without saying goodbye to my mum because then I would be late due to her lecturing me about being a good sub and I didn't need that this morning. I drove to the center and parked next to a very shiny black range rover, it was one of the nicest cars I'd ever seen, now I just wanted to know who drove it. I walked into the building ready to receive the information to my last chance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it!

Harry P.O.V.

I walked into the dom/sub center and to the dom section of the building. The walls were all white making the hallway seem longer then it was. I walked to the last door and walked in going up to the desk and standing in front of a lady with blonde hair. She smiled at me.

"Hello dear, could i have your last name please." She smiled with pure white teeth. Her smile made me smile back.

"Styles." I responded and she nodded turning around and going through the packets. She found mine and pulled it out looking through it to make sure all the papers were inside and turned around. She handed the packet to me.

"Good luck with this one, you may need it." She said before handing me the manila envelope. I nodded at her before walking out of the room and pulling out the papers inside the envelope. I stooped walking right where I was causing another dom to run into me but I couldn't even hear what he said because I was so transfixed on the light blue eyes and caramel colored hair of my new sub. He was absolutely stunning. I pulled out the sheet containing the information and started to read through.

Name:Louis William Tomlinson

Age:19

Gender:Male

Eye color:blue

Hair color: light brown

height:5'4" (lmao 5'9")

weight: 45 kg

likes:spanking, cuddling and romance movies

Dislikes: Thunder storms, yelling/screaming, liars

Kinks:Daddy

Hm, a daddy kink, this could be fun for me. I looked back to the paper and it said that I would be his last dom, so he's in the same boat as me. I thought to all the reasons why but I was pretty sure that I would be able to take care of him considering that I lost most of my subs to how strict I was. I walked out of the dom area to the front to wait for my sub to come from the sub door, time to meet Louis Tomlinson.

~~~

Louis P.o.V

I ran into the dom/sub center and slipped through the door for the subs. I walked down the long hallway that I've been down many times before. I walked through the door at the end and saw the usual redhead sitting at the desk.

"Ah, hello again Louis, here for your new dom?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I answered and gave her a small smile that she returned and turned around and began flipping through all the names and pulled mine out and looked through the packet.

"Well Louis this one should be good for you, you are his last sub and he is said to be very strict." I gulped because I've never had a strict dom before all the ones I've had have always been the loving and caring. I could probably make this one this way with me considering I won't really follow all the rules he sets because I like to have a bit of fun. I took the packet and thanked her before stepping out and taking the paper out of the manila envelope. The man in the photo was gorgeous with long curly brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Name: Harry Styles

Age:25

Gender: Male

Eye Color:Green

Hair Color: Brown

height: 6'1"

Weight: 84kg

Likes:Rules, spanking (giving), and cuddling

Dislikes: Liars, mess and rule breaking

kinks: Willing to explore

Well it's good that he's willing to explore, so he will be willing to explore mine. I put the papers back in the envelope and walk down the hallways back out into the main room seeing my new dom standing there. I bow my head in submission, at least for now I can be a bit polite so he wont throw me out right away. I step up behind him and clear my throat. He whips around and I can feel his eyes boring into my head.

"Look up at me baby." he says his voice low and smooth like honey. I melt a little as I look up into his eyes and take in his appearance. He looks more beautiful than he did in the picture. He smiles at me and a dimple pops out making me melt a bit more. I smile back at him and he speaks again.

"Hello kitten, I am Harry but you can call me sir," He leans down and whispers in my ear," Or daddy." a blush coats my cheeks as i look down and respond with a quiet.

"Yes, daddy." And he smiles wider.

"Come kitten," He says, " Time to go." I nod again and we step out into the London rain and go over to Harry's car. I look at the shiny black range rover and climb inside after Harry opens the door for me. I sit comfortably as he runs around and gets in the other side. WE drive away from the center and to my new home. I actually might like this dom.

~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't said much but Hi I'm vicky! If you could leave kudos or comment on the story that would be awesome!  
> Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr: starry-eyes-twilight-galaxies.tumblr.com

Louis P.o.V

We pulled up in the drive way of Harry's house and all i could do was stare. His house was huge, I knew that most Dom's were rich but he was like super rich. He got out of the car and walked around to my side to let me out.

"Well baby," He said smiling down at me and then motioning to the house," This is your new home and where you will be living with me from now on." I couldn't even respond because of how much shock I was still in of how rich this man was. He swatted my bum.

"When I speak to you I expect an answer." He said in a deep voice. I squeaked and quickly responded. 

"Yes."

"Yes what Louis?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." He praised and i keened. We walked up to the door and he swung it open and called out that he was home. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw a man with light brown hair and quickly looked down already knowing he was a dom.

"Hazza!" The man claimed excitedly, "Is this your new sub?"

"Yes Li this is Louis, Louis this is another dom named Liam and he lives here as well with his sub Niall." I nodded my head. 

"Words Louis." Harry said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Yes sir, I understand sir." I quickly replied not wanting to be punished on my first day.

"Come now Louis," Harry said, " I'll give you a tour of the house." He grabbed my hand and showed me around the whole house from the kitchen to his office and even the play room. He had two isolation rooms and the last room we went into was a master bedroom with a huge walk-in closet and bathroom. It was gorgeous.

"Lastly this is the room that we will be sharing but only when you are being good. If you are being bad you will be sent into the room across the hallway from this one. Do you understand?"

"Yes. daddy." I responded knowing that he already knew of my kink. He smiled at me and patted me on the head.

"Now kitten, I have some work to do so I will be in my office. Be down in the dining room at seven because that is when dinner is. For now though occupy yourself in another room except the playroom or my office, okay?"

"Yes, daddy." I responded and he left. I looked around the room and went down to where the music room was. From inside I could hear a guitar. I opened the door to see a small blonde playing an acoustic guitar.

~~~

Harry's P.o.V.

I sat in my office looking over Louis profile again and reading over the part that said he was sassy to all of his lat doms and from what I've seen today I couldn't believe it. This boy was one of the sweetest subs I have met. Liam walked into my office and sat down in the leather chair across from my desk.

"What's up Harry?" he asked " You look worried."

" I am a bit worried Li. The sheet for Louis says that he is sassy and I have yet to see it, I just hope that if he is I can change that."

"Haz," He said looking at me in the eyes,"You are one of the most strict doms I have ever met and if he is sassy I'm pretty sure that you would be the one able to change him."

"Thanks Liam." I said to him with a small smile. He smiled back and then looked at his watch.

"It's 6:45 so we should probably go down for dinner." 

"Yeah, thanks again Li."

"Any time Haz."

~~Skip to dining room!~~

We got to the dining room to see Louis and Niall already at the table and chatting. I sat at the head with Louis to my right and Liam on my left with Niall next to him. I smiled over at Louis and he looked over at me and sent a small smile my way.

"How are you baby?" I asked and a blush graced his cheeks.

"I'm okay daddy, how are you?"

"I'm lovely baby." After I said that the cooks began bringing out the food. Our starter was a salad which Louis seemed to really enjoy. As soon as the steak was set down in front of him he looked a bit nervous he ate everything but the steak.

"Louis eat your steak." I said to him stearnly. He jumped a little hearing a voice I'd never used on him before.

"I'm sorry daddy," He said tears welling in in his eyes, " I actually can't." I looked at him quizzically.

"Why is that baby?"

"Well daddy I'm a Pollo-vegetarian."

"What is that?" Liam looked up and cleared his throat.

"It it a person who only eats white meats and fish so poultry and fish"

"Doll," I said looking over to Louis, " WHy didn't you tell me?"

"I though it would have been in the information packet but it did only happen recently with my last dom, and I'm really sorry daddy I didn-" I silenced him by kissing him slowly.

"Shush kitten it's okay, we can tell the cooks and you can just have the dessert, is that alright?"

"y-yes d-d-daddy." He said a bit flustered after the kiss.

Dinner continued nicely and then we went to wash up.

~~~

Louis' P.o.V.

I sat on Harry's bed looking around the room still in awe of how large his house was. Harry came out of his closet with a large sweater and some panties that I was guessing were probably from Niall. He handed them to me and I slipped them on and crawled under the covers. Harry stripped down to just his boxers and climbed in with me and spooned me. I sighed happily in his arms.

"Good night baby." Harry said into my hair.

"Good night Daddy." I said and fell asleep to his heartbeat and breathing.

~~~


	4. Chapter 3

Harry P.o.V

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and I would have turned over if I wasn't holding the prettiest man in the world. Alas though I had to wake up cause I had work to do today. I slipped my arms from around him and a quiet whine left his mouth. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Baby, It's time to get up."

"Noooo" He whined and rolled over.

"Come on Lou wake up, we need to get down for breakfast."

"I don't wanna."

"Louis."

"God, you're so f*cking annoying. Can you not just let me sleep."

"Excuse me?" I said my voice like venom. Louis shot straight up.

"I said that i don't want to wake up and that you're annoying. I like sleeping and I will skip breakfast if I so like to."

"Louis you know the rules so no you will not. After breakfast you will be punished."

"pssh, like you'll actually punish me, you're like a baby bear. You're not frightening at all."

" That's it." I said then pulled him across my lap.

"daddy wha-"

"YOu best shut that mouth of yours if you don't want this to be any worse. After each spank you will count and at the end you will thank me. Understand."

"Yes, daddy." He responded. he yanked down my pants and boxers and the first hit landed.

"o-one." I choked out. Another hit.

"T-two." 

~~~

Louis P.o.V

This continued until he reached 26. By the 20th I was crying. He pulled me into his arms and ran his fingers through my hair.

"T-thank y-you daddy." I said and continued crying.

" It's okay baby shhh, you did so well, my good boy." I preened at the compliments. We then got dressed and headed down for breakfast but as Harry passed Liam in the hall he grabbed his arm.

"Go on baby I'll meet you down there."

"Yes daddy." I responded and walked down the stairs but not before I heard Harry talking about how I was as sassy as the papers said. I sat in a chair and hissed just as Harry walked in and he leaned down and whispered.

"You should have listened.

"Yes daddy, I know. I'm sorry daddy." He patted my head and we ate breakfast.

After breakfast we went back upstairs and Harry invited me to stay in his office with him and I agreed. I sat on the small couch and entertained myself with one of the many books across the wall. They were all so interesting. SO much that I didn't hear Harry calling my name.

"LOUIS!" He shouted and I jumped.

"Yes daddy?" I quickly shot out.

"Why were you not listening to me?" He looked very angry.

"I'm s-so sorry daddy, I was so invested in this book." His face softened as I said this and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for shouting baby, but you need to listen to me. Now then, would you mind fetching me a glass of water?"

"Why cant't you just get a maid to do it?" i asked.

"Because Louis I asked you."

"But I don't want to." I whined.

"Louis go."

"No." He stopped in his tracks anger taking over all of his features. I didn't realize what I had said until just then. I murmerd a -shit- under my breath which he heard as well.

"Lean over the desk Louis." I looked up at him, I was just punished not even 30 minutes ago. none-the-less I got up and leaned over the desk. He pulled out a ruler.

"10 spanks for being sassy again."

"Yes, daddy." I counted each one but by the time he got to five I couldn't take it anymore.

"RED!" I called out "Red, red red." He stopped immediately and pulled me into his arms. 

"Oh god baby, Why are you coloring? What's wrong?"

"Too much daddy, too much."

"Oh baby." He rocked me back and fourth until I stopped crying. He picked me up bridal style and brought me up to the bedroom and ran a bath. He took off my clothes and set me in. I hissed as my bottom hit the water. Harry got in behind me and pulled me onto his legs so my bottom wouldn't be hitting the porcelain of the tub. He continuously whispered sorry's in my ear.

"It's okay daddy. I know that I was being sassy. I'm sorry." I said, even though I knew I was naturally sassy.

"Are you sure baby." He asked, super worried because I colored.

"Yes, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in forever so much has been going on. I will post the rest of the chapters that are already on wattpad but I will be putting this story on hold until I find out where I want to really go with this.  
> Love you all!  
> ~Vicky xx


	5. Chapter 4

Harry P.o.V

~~~

It has been a week and Louis had just been getting more and more sassy by refusing to do things over and over again and it is starting to get on my nerves and I am being pushed to my limit. He may be cute but he is becoming too much of a handful and all I can think to do now is go to full strictness. I have spanked him so many times and I believe it is time for the isolation room if he is sassy to me one more time.

"Liam," I called and he walked into my office. "Louis is honestly getting too sassy and I think it's time I use the isolation room."

"Haz..." he said trailing off, "From what I can see he's never been in an isolation room. His doms probably let him run free so are you completely sure this is the last thing you can do?"

"Sadly Li I think it is, he is just getting out of too much. If he does something bad one more time then he will go in the room."

"Alright Haz, just...be cautious and don't hurt him too badly." HE left my office and I walked downstairs to see Louis in the music room and playing the piano. It sounded beautiful. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He jumped and screamed.

~~~

Louis P.o.V.

"You scared the sh!t out me me jes-" I turned and noticed that it wasn't Niall but rather Harry and a very wide eyed Niall was standing in the doorway.

"D-daddy! I'm so sorry I thought you were Niall trying to scare me an-"

"Louis that is it come now." I whimpered as he grabbed my upper arm and dragged me upstairs. He opened and door and practically threw me in the room.

"Daddy what is-"

"Louis I don't want to hear it right now. This is an isolation room and you will stay in here for two days until I come to get you out. Understand? Good."

"D-daddy no." I actually whimpered, I have never been in an isolation room. He didn't respond and just shut the door on me. I slowly walked over to the bed and layed down to shocked to notice the tears that were rolling down my own cheeks. When I touched my face and felt them I began to sob. What have I done?

~~~

Harry P.o.V.

As soon as I walked out of the door I could hear Louis sobbing which is something none of my subs had done before. Most subs are used to being put in isolation when they are exceptionally naughty but I guess Liam was right and Louis had never been in one before. I felt really bad but I knew that he had to learn not to be so sassy and this one of the only ways I knew how to do it. So he would stay in there for two days.

~~2 days later because I can;t think of inbeteweens~~

It has been two days and Louis could come out now. I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Kitten?" I called out. Louis head shot up and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"D-daddy?" He whispered.

"You can come out now Kitten." I said slowly. He sprinted out of the bed and straight in to my chest and I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Daddy I'm so so so so SO sorry I didn't mean anything please never again, never again daddy." I sighed.

"Louis I can;t promise that because I only do this when you have been too naughty so you have to be a good boy." Louis looked up at me and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that baby."

"I said that Zayn would never do this to me."

"Who is Zayn." I said cocking my eyebrow at him.

"He was my dom before you and even if I was really bad he would never put me in an isolation room."

"Louis he got rid of you."

"So, at least he wouldn't isolate me."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE LOUIS! YOU JUST GOT OUT OF ISOLATION AND I COULD EASILY PUT YOU BACK IN!" I yelled at him and he cowered back against the wall with fear and tears clear in his eyes. He looked down to the ground and whispered out an apology and I nodded and lead him down stairs for some lunch.

"Daddy," He said ever so quietly.

"What?" I relied sharply and he winced.

"Not all of my doms kicked me out, i left 2 of them." I turned and looked at him as if to say continue.

"They would yell at me all the time and they didn't punish me but rather they abused and used me." My eyes widened and I reached out and he flinched back.

"Oh baby no." I said and grabbed him into my arms. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I only yell if I'm really irritated and I would never abuse you baby no." I said carding my fingers through his hair.

"Do you promise daddy?"

"I promise baby." I said and placed a soft kiss to his lips and he smiled into it.

"I love you." I said and pecked his hair. He sighed happily.

"I love you too."

~~~


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Nouis chapter because yeah

Louis P.o.V

~~~

I walked downstairs and for once I was awake before Harry. I walked into the library room and saw Niall sitting on one of the couches.

"Good morning Ni." I said a smile on my face.

"Lou!" He shouted excited before I shushed him because out doms were still asleep."Sorry, Good morning, how are you?"

" I'm good, Is Liam not awake either?"

"No he stayed up late doing work last night so he'll probably sleep in today."

"hm" I replied as I scanned the shelves and I spotted Wuthering Heights and picked it up sitting in a comfy chair across from Niall and began reading. About 50 pages in Niall spoke up.

"Hey Lou." He asked and I looked up at him, he looked nervous.

"What's up Ni?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What's that?"

"I want ot bake something for Li because he's been working really hard lately and I think he would enjoy it and I just don't really know how to bake and I thought maybe you did, but oh god what if you-"

"NIALL" I cut him off and his head shot up."I can bake and I would love to help you, I could make some for Harry as well." He jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you thank you thank you."

"It's no problem, now, TO THE KITCHEN." I shouted and we made our way over. After asking the cooks for everything we needed, we decided on chocolate cupcakes with a vanilla buttercream frosting because it was easy, we got to work.

~~~

Harry's P.o.V

~~~

I woke up alone and I shot up.

"Louis?!!?" I called out and didn't get an answer. I ran downstairs and ran into a maid.

"Have you seen Louis?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He's in the kitchen with Niall, they're baking something for you and Liam sir." She responded I let out a breath and smiled thinking of my baby baking for me.

"Thank you so much, you may go back to work." She nodded her head and went on her way. I didn;th ave much to do without Louis so I went up to my office to do some work. 30 minutes in Liam ran into my office.

"HAVE YOU SEEN NIALL?" he shouted and startled me.

"Calm down Li, He's in the kitchen with Louis, they're making something for us." I smiled at him.

"Haz..." He said slowly, "Niall can't cook."

"Louis can" I said a grin still on my face. He let out a breath and slumped down in a chair in front of my desk knowing that Louis could cook probably took the weight off of his shoulders.

"Let's see how this turns out." He said and I went back to work.

~~~

Louis' P.o.V

~~~

"NIALL HARRY IS GOING TO KILL US" I yelled looking at the cupcake mix everywhere on the walls and floor and ceiling. Daddy would be so mad.

"It's okay Lou we just have to clean in up" He said walking into the pantry and taking out some towels. I walked over to him but ended up slipping on some batter and fell my knee banging into the island in the kitchen and also a loud band sounded. I cradled my knee in to much pain to even care about the punishment we would receive.

"LOU!" Niall Yelled running over to me and pushing my hair from my face. He saw the tear tracks and started calling out Harry's name. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew our punishment was coming.

~~~

Harry's P.o.V.

~~~

I heard a loud bang come from downstairs and looked over at Liam and he shrugged. Then we heard Niall's voice yell out 'Lou' and i got up as soon as he started yelling my name and ran downstairs with Liam hot on my heels. We ran into the kitchen to see batter slayed everywhere but that was the least of my concerns as I saw Lou curled up on the floor sobbing and holding his knee. Liam walked over and grabbed Nialls forearm sitting down in a chair and pulling him across his lap. 

"You will get 30 spanks and thank me afterwords understand?" Liam said to Niall and Niall nodded. I walked over and Picked up Louis and he let out more sobs and I carried him upstairs and set him on our bed. As he started to get into the sub position on his knees i stopped him.

"Daddy, why are you stopping me, I was bad and I know it I know I need to be punished."

"Yes ,baby you do but no sub position until I look at your knee." H nodded and took off his jeans leaving him in one of my jumpers and some panties. I bit my lip but directed my gaze to his knee. I Moved it a bit and it wasn't broken. I walked into the bathroom and came back with am ace bandage and wrapped his knee.

"Now, because you are already hurt you will only get 20 spanks, understand." He looked down.

"Yes, daddy." I nodded and pulled him across my lap and spanked him. Afterwards I held him close and he said a small 'thank you' into my neck.

"So baby, about those cupcakes." he looked up at me. "How about we go buy some tomorrow?" He smiled and nodded his head. We went back downstairs and into the kitchen to see it clean and a teary Niall on Liam's lap. Lou and Ni smiled at each other sheepishly and we sat at the table as dinner was served. I pulled Lou onto my lap and fed him bits of his food as well as eating my own. We went upstairs and I filled up the bath. I unwrapped Lou's knee and it was very bruised and it was sprained.

"We'll have to keep and eye on this yeah?" I told him and he nodded. "Are you okay baby? Please talk to me." I said looking into his eyes.

"Sorry daddy, I just,"He winced,"I'm in a bit of pain." I looked at hi sadly.

"Well let's soak it in the bath and then see how you feel yeah?"

"Okay daddy." he smiled at me.

He did feel better after the bath. I re-wrapped his knee and we cuddled up in bed together. He pressed his face to my chest.

"Thanks daddy." He said.

"For what princess?" I asked.

"For taking care of me."

"Of course baby." I said and he smiled up at me.

"I love you daddy, goodnight."

"i love you too my baby, goodnight."


	7. Chapter 6

Harry's P.o.V.

~~~ 

I woke up with a little boy wrapped in my arms and smiled down at my little sub. I looked for a good 5 minutes before deciding that it was time to get up so i slowly shook him awake. He woke up slowly and blinked a couple times before sending a small smile up to me.

"Good morning daddy." His sweet voice whispered.

"Good morning baby. It is time that we go downstairs so get dressed and then we'll have breakfast."

"Yes daddy." He said and I placed a kiss on his head before we both rolled out of bed. We both got dressed and headed downstairs and saw Niall and Liam at the table already. WE sat in our places as Niall and Louis struck up a small conversation. I looked over at Liam and started asking him if he needed anything because I planned on going to the store after the cupcake fiasco yesterday. I looked back over at Louis.

"Baby." I stated and he looked over at me. "After breakfast, go upstairs and get ready to go out because we will be going shopping after I finish some work." He nodded and smiled at me as food was set out in front of us. After breakfast I winced every time a limp was added to his walk, his poor knee. I went into my office to finish some work that I stopped yesterday because of the cupcake fiasco.

~~~

Louis' P.o.V.

~~~

I limped up the stairs and walked into the room sitting down on the bed to let my knee rest for a minute. Gosh this hurts a lot, but I'm glad that I can go to the shop with Harry today. I walked into the closet and picked out some black skinny jeans and a red low neck tee shirt as well as some black vans. I got dressed and went to Harry's office lightly knocking on the door.

"Come in." I heard him shout through the door and I slowly walked inside.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go." I said looking down at my shoes and I saw his appear in my line of vision as well.

"You can look at me kitten, no need to be like that." I nodded. "Words pet."

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy, now lets go." He said and we walked downstairs where he grabbed his keys and shouted to Liam that we were off. We got into his black range rover and began our way to the store. I couldn't sit still, I had a bad feeling about something but I couldn't place what it was. Harry put his hand on my thigh. "Stop wiggling."

"Yes daddy" I said and shifted slightly in my seat and sat still for the rest of the ride. When we got to the store we started going through isles and picking up things for the house, when we got to desserts I looked up and froze in my spot.

"No." I said aloud

To Be Continued......


	8. Chapter 7

Harry's P.o.V  
~~~  
I turned and looked over at Louis. He was stood stock still with his eyes never leaving the thing he was focused on.  
"Baby? What is it?" I asked but getting no response.   
"Lou, answer me." I said growing a bit annoyed that his eyes were still focused straight ahead.   
"LOUIS!" I yelled at him and he snapped his attention back to me.   
"D-daddy" he stuttered and ran straight into my arms at the same time I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw a man with quiffed up black hair, wearing a leather jacket.  
"Can I help you?" I asked him wrapping my arms around Louis.  
"Hello, yes I would like to take the man you're holding."  
"Excuse me?" I asked with an incredulous look on my face.  
"The sub in your arms. He's mine. Isn't that right Louis?" He said reaching out a hand to touch him. Before he could I grabbed his wrist.  
"This sub is mine. I was assigned to home and there is no way in hell in letting you touch him." I felt eyes on me and I looked down. Louis was looking up at me with so much fear in his eyes. I looked back at the man.  
" who are you?"   
"I'm Zayn." At the name I felt Louis trembling in my arms. Zayn... Where have I heard that before. Then it hit me. Louis ex Dom. Zayn reached out again and before I had time to stop him he grabbed Louis arm and pulled him over. Louis screamed and thrashed around. Soon though he stopped and stood stock still, I quickly grabbed him back and left the store.  
~~~  
Louis' P.o.V  
~~~

I was grabbed out of my daddy's arms and pulled over to my ex-dom, i screamed and began flailing my limbs trying to get out of his hold when Zayn leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"If yo don't stop struggling I will kill your new dom." I stood stock still and soon Harry grabbed me and we left the store as quickly as possible. When we got home Harry automatically marched up to his office, I started to follow him but he turned around and said.

"Baby stay down here, I need some time to cool off." I just nodded my head. "FOR FUCKS SAKE WORDS LOUIS!" He screamed and I flinched.

"Y-yes d-d-daddy." I stuttered out and he left up the stairs. As soon as he was up I broke down and fell to my knees sobbing. I was quickly enclosed in arms and looked up to see Niall holding me and Liam walking up the stairs, probably to talk to Harry.

"Liam wait," I said and he turned to look at me, "He's really mad, please not now, I'm okay I promise."

" Louis if you're sobbing on the floor you're clearly not fine."

"I am really, just please." And he came back down and lead Niall and I to the living room where we sat on the couch to watch TV. As soon as dinner rolled around, Harry didn't come down to eat and I was worried so I asked the chef for his plate and walked up to his office and knocked on the door.

"Go away." He said from inside. I wouldn't stand for it though, so me being my sassy self strolled right into the office and put his plate down in front of him.

"I will not just go away, now eat." I said and he looked up at me.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Eat Harry." He stood up and walked around to me gripping my face in his hands.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" he yelled in my face.

"I will do as I please." I responded back, not sure where this sassy-ness was coming from. It all ended when he slapped me across the face and I flew back and landed on the floor. I looked up at him with shocked eyes. He quickly walked over picked me up by my bicep and dragged me to the isolation room and threw me in there.

"You will be in here for 3 days for disrespecting me." He said and I sat on the bed cradling my cheek and crying. I woke up not realizing I fell asleep and walked to the door quickly opening it. I looked down the hallway and noticed it was dark. I went down the stairs and stood at the front door. All I could think is that he broke his promise to never abuse me and here I was with a hand print on my cheek. I slipped out of the house and went back to the dom I know would never hurt me like that.

As soon as I got there I knocked on the door. It opened and there he stood.

"Louis?"

"Hi Zayn."

~~~


	9. Chapter 8

Louis P.o.V  
~~~  
I sat on a couch I haven't been in for a while now. Zayn walked in from the kitchen and handed me a cup of tea. He sat down close to me. I scooted away and looked up to see him looking down on me. Automatically he smirked and pulled me into his lap, I let out a squeak.  
"So you finally decided to come back to me."  
"I-I uh" Zayn began to kiss my neck and I pushed myself off of him. "That's not the reason I came, I came because Harry hit me and I wanted a place to stay for the night!"   
"Oh Lou, if only you knew how bad of an idea it was to come back." Zayn said then advanced towards me.  
~~~  
Harry's P.o.V  
~~~  
I was laying in bed and I felt really bad about what I've done to Louis. I got out of bed quickly and walked down to the isolation room to see the door open and when I looked inside, there was no Louis.  
"Lou baby?" I called out and got no response. I kept calling out his name and got so worried that I started screaming it. Liam came storming up to me.  
"What the hell are you telling for, some of us are trying to slee-" he stopped when he saw the broken look on my face. "What's going on Haz?"  
"I can't find Louis, he's gone." I said trying to hold my tears in.  
"What??"   
"I can't find him anywhere Li and I have no idea where he could hav-" I stopped in mid sentence and gasped remembering one of our conversations "Zayn" I said.  
"What?" Liam asked.  
"Liam, he went back to Zayn!"  
"Who's Zayn?"   
"Louis' ex Dom, god how did I not expect this."  
"Do you know where Zayn lives?"   
"No but I can find out." I pulled out my phone and called up a number, being the CEO of a company had its perks and in 10 minutes I had Zayns address and was driving to his house.   
I quickly walked up to the door and knocked, no one answers so I decided to try to open it to und it unlocked. My lucky day. I walked through the house quietly and when I got to the living room I saw Zayn pinning my sub to the couch and trying to take his pants off.  
"Oh hell no" I said and walked up to them.  
"DADDY HELP!" Louis screamed out and I ripped Zayn off of Louis.  
"Baby. Car. Now." I said to Louis and he scampered outside while I stayed to deal with this scum.  
~~~  
Louis' P.o.V  
~~~  
I ran into the car and sat I the passenger seat sobbing and wondering why I was dumb enough to go to Zayn's house. Oh yeah because Harry hit me. I wiped my tears away and saw Harry coming and he got into the drivers side and handed me his jacket which I quickly put on.  
"Baby, why?" He asked not looking at me.  
"Harry, you hit me and threw me in the isolation room because I brought you dinner. You broke a promise of never abusing me so I left." Harry gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles where turning white and he turned to face me. Before I knew it lips were planted on mine, but instead of da print it I pushed him off.  
"Harry I can't do this yet, you really hurt me."  
"Baby please." He practically begged.  
"I'm sorry but not yet, give me some time please." He looked utterly defeated but agreed nonetheless. We drove home in silence. As soon as we got back we saw Liam at the door and he greeted me and Harry but we just walked by leaving him standing confused.  
"Louis," Harry said turning to me  
"You can have the master bedroom, I'll take a guest room right across the hall." I just nodded in response which didn't make him to happy but right now he couldn't do anything about it.  
"Thank you Da- Harry." I said to him and he just nodded grabbing some clothes and going into the room across the hall.  
"Goodnight Louis, I love you." He said and shut the door.  
"I love you too." I whispered into the emptiness of the hall.   
~~~


	10. Chapter 9

Louis' P.o.V.

~~~

For the first time since I moved into Harry's house I woke up alone and I was very cold. I wasn't ready to forgive Harry yet though, not after everything that had happened. I got out of bed and slipped on a sweater and it feel to my knees I knew it was one of Harry's but I couldn't help but feel protected in it. I know he'd never do that on purpose but I still couldn't get over it. I walked downstairs and into the dining room. Liam and Niall were at the table but not Harry.

"Good morning Liam, Niall." I said and nodded my head at both of them. Niall stood up and wrapped his arms around me before stepping back and slapping my arm.

"Ow, Ni! What was that for?" I asked holding my now reddening arm.

"Don't ever leave again, I was worried I would never see you again." He aid tearing up. I threw my arms around him and held him close.

"I know it was dumb, and I won't leave again. I promise."

"Yes it was dumb, and you better keep that promise." As Niall and I were hugging, Harry came into the room and sat at his seat not saying a word to anyone which was strange. When I looked over at him I noticed his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles underneath and I automatically knew that he got little to no sleep last night.

"Good morning Harry." I said to him and Niall and Liam looked at me shocked not knowing what went down last night. Ni gave me a look to say 'We'll talk about this later.'

"Good morning Louis." Harry responded in a croaky voice. That was all that was said, and the remainder of breakfast was bathed in a tense silence. When we finished I got up an made my way to the library and heard Niall asking Liam if he could accompany me which was granted because as soon as i sat down I was interrogated by Niall.  
"Okay Lou, what is going on?" Niall asked crossing his arms.  
"Niall, I can't just forgive him." I said crossing my arms as well.  
"He went to go get you back and everything, he was so worried about you and you can't forgive him?!"  
"Fuck Niall, HE. HIT. ME.! And not just as a punishment but a slap across the face!" I said throwing my arms out. "What would you do if Liam did that to you huh?" I asked getting a bit angry that he didn't understand my predicament.  
"Liam would never hit me." He said simply.   
"I thought the same about Harry before-" I said and was cut off with a sob coming from my throat and I collapsed crying. Niall noticed my distress and rushed over wrapping his arms around me and whispered quite comforts in my ear.  
~~~  
Harry's P.o.V.  
~~~  
After breakfast I went up to my office and fell into the chair putting my head in my hands. I heard a small knock and looked up to see Liam standing there with his arms crossed and I waved him in. He sat in the chair across from my desk and folded his hands.  
"What's going on Harry?" He asked and I just put my head in my hands and mumbled something out.  
"For fucks sake Styles. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Hearing Liam yell made me jump and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Louis won't let me touch or even be near him right now!" I yelled out "I doubt he even loves me anymore!"  
"Harry," Liam said his eyes softening, "you and I both know that's not true." I let out a sigh.  
"I don't know what to do Li." I said tears welling in my eyes.  
"Haz, he'll forgive you, ya just got to give him time."  
"I know, and I'm trying, but I don't know how long I can take this. I'm breaking inside."  
"Not as much as Louis." Another voice speaks up and I see Niall standing in the doorway.  
"Niall, where's Louis?" Liam asked.  
"Louis' asleep in his room, he cried him self to sleep." Hearing that made my heart break and I didn't even hear either of them saying goodbye. After they left I let my tears fall. After cleaning up a bit I walked to my room, well my room as of now. Passing by the master bedroom I saw the door lightly ajar and Louis sitting up in bed holding a picture frame close to his chest and crying. I knew that picture frame, I took a cute selfie of us while working one day and it was so cute I printed it out and put it on my nightstand. Without knowing what I was doing my body was walking into the room and I was enveloping the small boy in my arms. He stiffened at first but then relaxed into me.  
"Harry I love you so much."   
"Oh baby," I said holding him close " I love you too." I said pulling him in a bit tighter.  
" I don't fully forgive you yet" he said while sniffling"  
" i didn't expect you too." After a couple more minutes of him sniffling he pulled away and started tugging at the comforter he was sitting on and looking down.  
"What is it baby?" I asked knowing he wanted to ask me something.  
"Could you sleep with me tonight daddy? It's cold without you here." He looked so broken so I nodded my head.  
"Just, can we keep a bit of distance right now?" He also asked and for him I would do anything.  
"Of course baby." I said. We both got under the covers and after exchanging quiet I love you's we fell asleep. And if in the middle of the night Louis cuddled up to me, that was none of my business and could be taken care of fun the morning.


	11. Chapter 10

Louis' P.o.V.

~~~

I woke up the next morning with an arm draped across my waist and a hard chest against my back. I smiled and snuggled back farther until those thoughts of what Harry did to me came back and I sprung up from the bed effectively waking us both up. Harry looked around alarmed until his eyes landed on my scared face. he sighed and slowly got out of bed. He walked right past me and into the closet. He then slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. I felt so cold after that and walked into the closet as well and just looked at all of our clothed hanging next to each other before grabbing one of Harry's sweaters and creeping to the bathroom door. I quietly opened it and slipped inside. After taking off my clothes I got in behind Harry and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed.

"B-baby, what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Daddy, I love you and I'm sorry for being so mean and for not forgiving you and you've been so cold and I just still love you and if the only way to make you love me again is to forgive you then I-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine and I melted into the kiss happily. I whined a bit as he pulled away.

"Baby, I never stopped loving you and you never need to forgive me. What I did was completely inexcusable and I know that."

"So, you'll stop being cold?"

"Yes, baby, I'm sorry. You just looked so scared of me and I didn't want to make it worse." I realized that I was a bit scared because it had been so long since I had woken up in his arms and all the thought of the bad thing came back to me.

"Daddy, Please never hit me again unless it's for punishment."

"I promise baby." he said and wrapped me in his arms and this time maybe I'll believe him but I don't trust him fully yet. We finished showering and got dressed to go tot breakfast. When we walked in Niall was getting spanked for supposedly speaking back to Liam. I just hid in Harry's side until it was over and sat in his lap. When they were done and Niall was silently crying at the table Liam looked over to us and his jaw dropped.

"You guys, are ,what?" He said looking completely lost.

"He hasn't forgiven me yet Li, but we're going to work through this." Harry said as I snuggled into his chest. Niall looked over at me and I looked back at him and nodded my head and he nodded back as if saying okay whatever you want. Breakfast felt so much better this morning and we ate and conversed like before the whole incident happened. Harry tapped my thigh when we finished and I looked at him.

"Daddy has to do some work baby, so why don't you go play with Niall for a bit yeah?" He said and I nodded happily and hopped off his lap. I placed a kiss on his cheek and skipped into the music room where Niall already was.

~~~

Harry's P.o.V

~~~  
Right as I walked into the office the door was shut and I was met with a very confused Liam. He crossed his arms and looked like he was contemplating what he wanted to say.  
"Harry, what was that at breakfast?" He asked increasing his arms and throwing them out to his sides.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Liam, it was a normal breakfast except for you punishing Niall at the table."  
"After all that has happened you cannot tell me it was a normal breakfast, you and Louis didn't even talk yesterday and now he's sitting in your lap?!"  
"Well yes, he hasn't fully forgiven me and I don't think he ever will, but he has decided to give me a second chance which I am grateful for."  
"So you guys are working this out?"  
"Of course we are Liam, we love each other." Liam looked at me fondly and I just looked at him confused. "Never in all the time I knew you did I think you'd fall in love."  
"Well Li no-" I was cut off by a crash and muffled curses. I got up at stalked down the stairs to see Louis on the ground next to a broken vase. When he saw me he tried to get up and run away but couldn't as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to our bedroom slamming the door shut.  
"Louis, submissive position." I said and he dropped to his knees in front of where I was sitting in the bed. "Now why are you in this position?"  
"I don't know daddy." I raised my eyebrow.  
"Yes you do Louis, and I f you don't answer the punishment will be worse."  
"It wasn't my fault." He said pouting.  
"Louis you were next to the broken vase so it obviously was!" I said raising my voice. He cowered down and I didn't even flinch. "Now how many spanks do you think you deserve?"  
"10" he replied and I nodded.  
"Okay 15" he looked up shock written on his face but then got up and layed across my lap.  
"Good boy," I said and he wriggled around. I spanked him 15 times and he was sobbing by the time I was done. I sat him up and pulled him to my chest.  
"Shh kitten, you did such a good job, you're such a good boy." I felt him wriggle and also felt his hard on press into my stomach. I smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear "do you want daddy to take care of that." I felt him shiver in my arms and whisper weakly  
"Yes daddy, please." That was all I needed to push him back on the bed


	12. Chapter 11

Harry's P.o.V  
~~~

I pressed my lips to Louis roughly and immediately he opened his mouth and I dove my tongue inside. He groaned underneath me and began tugging on the hem of my shirt. I sat back and pulled mine off and his as well. Now he was just lying under me in lilac panties. I quickly took of my jeans and underwear as well as his panties and then went back to kissing him.

"You're so hot baby, love you so much."

"I love you too daddy." He gasped out as I began nibbling on his collar bones. I kissed down his chest and left hickeys on his hips. I liked up his cock and sucked the head in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it a few times before taking him deeper. He moaned so loud I would be surprised if the neighbors didn't hear us.

"Daddy." He gasped out and i popped off his cock.

"What do you want baby."

"Want you daddy."

"You already have all of me baby."

"Daddy please." 

"okay baby." I said and reached over to the bedside table and got out a condom and lube. He took the condom and threw it off the bed. I looked at him confused.

"I want to feel you daddy." He said at that I groaned and opened the lube and slicked up three fingers. I brought one down and began circling his hole.

"Are you ready baby."

"yes, please daddy." He answered and i slipped on finger in him and pumped it in and out. As soon as he relaxed I put in a second finger. I began rubbing circles on his stomach to relax him. As soon as I felt him relax around me I began scissoring him. He started wriggling around.

"More,Daddy more." I put a third finger in then and stretched him further.

"Please daddy, more, I need more." I quickly slipped my fingers out of him and he whined. I shushed him and lubed up my cock and started circling it around his hole.

"Are you ready baby."

Yes daddy please just-" I cut him off and started pushing into him, as soon as I was fully sheathed he wiggled around a bit trying to get comfortable and use to the size. Finally he laid still and whispered quietly, " Move" . I pulled almost all the way out before pushing in again. I continued this and when I changed my angle slightly he let out a pornographic moan letting me know I found his prostate. I continued hitting that spot and he gasped out.

"I'm close daddy." 

"You can come baby, come for me princess." At that he lost it and came across his stomach. I felt his clench around me and came inside him. I rode out both of our orgasms before pulling out of him. He whined and the loss and over sensitivity. I went quickly into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth and went back into the bedroom to wipe him down as well as myself. I threw the towel into the hamper and laid down beside Louis. He quickly cuddled up into me. I pushed his hair off his forehead and gave him a quick forehead kiss (Bitches love forehead kisses).

"I love you daddy." He said into my neck.

"I love you too baby." I said into his hair. Then we fell asleep tangled up in each other and basking in the glow of post-sex and love.


	13. Chapter 12

Louis' P.o.V.  
~~~  
I woke up pretty sore and wrapped up in Harry's arms. I wasn't sure how to feel given the fact I haven't forgiven him yet and I just had sex with him for the first time. I slowly pulled out of his arms and walked into the bathroom to take a shower because I smelled like sex. I let the hot water soothe my muscles and relax my body but I just couldn't stop thinking of having sex with Harry was the right thing to do. After standing there for about 15 more minutes I got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body and walked back into the room. Harry was still asleep on the bed so I walked in the closet and put on some panties and one of his tee shirts before walking downstairs to find Niall, maybe he could help me sort my mind out. I found him sitting on Liam's lap in the living room watching tv. I walked up to them and patted Liam's arm softly.  
"Hey Louis, what's up?" Liam asked looking up at me and smiling.  
"I, uh was wondering if I could borrow Niall for a bit?" I asked biting my lip.  
"Sure!" Liam said and Niall turned to me and hugged me.   
"Could we go to the music room, not to be rude it's just its....private." I said and Liam nodded so Niall and I walked off.  
~~~  
Harry's P.o.V.  
~~~  
I woke up and felt around the bed and when I noticed no one was next to me I sat up feeling the place where Louis was was still warm so he couldn't have gotten up to long ago. Thinking that he just went down for breakfast I pulled myself out of bed and hopped in the shower. After getting dressed I casually made my way downstairs and saw Liam sitting on the couch, I plopped down next to him and smiled.  
"What's up Lili?"  
"Wow Haz, what's got you so happy this morning?" I couldn't stop smiling I was so ecstatic.  
"I'm sure Louis has forgiven me, we had sex last night for our first time!" Liam then looked concerned which caused my smile to falter. "What's wrong Li, why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Louis came down earlier looking concerned and wanted to talk to Niall, they're in the music room." At that the smile dropped completely off my face. I got up and started making my way to the music room and Liam, surprisingly, let me go. I walked all the way to the music room and saw the door ajar. Instead of going in I decided to stand outside and hear what they were saying before making my self known.

"I don't know what to do Niall! I mean I love him but I feel as if this was just a meaningless fuck and I hate that because it was my first time with him."

"Lou calm down, it wasn't meaningless and you know it, you didn't fuck you made love!"

"You're right Ni I just don't know what to do now because I'm starting to forgive Harry but at the same time I don't think I'll ever forgive him fully."

"Well right now you don't have to think about that, right now just remember you love him and I'm sure you two will work this out. You are HarryandLouis after all." 

"You're right Ni, Thanks." I heard Louis reply and then through the crack I saw them hug. At that point I decided to make myself known so I opened the door and cleared my throat and watched them jump and separate.

"Daddy!" Louis said smiling at me and I saw Niall nod and walk out of the room.

"Hi baby, how are you?" I said sitting in the chair that Niall once occupied.

"I'm a bit sore but I'm feeling better now."

"That's good baby." I said and a small blush coated his cheeks.

" So, what all did you hear."

"Well I was worried because I came in at meaningless fuck but then to hear you say that you love me made it all better." I saw Louis let out a huge breath he must of been holding as I answered that question. I was wondering all this time where my sassy sub went but I decided not to question it because I liked him being a good boy all the time.

"Can I leave now or are we just going to sit here all day?" I head him say in a sassy tone. Oh there he is.

"Excuse me? What right do you have to talk to me like that." He scoffed and stood up walking out of the room. Before he could reach the door I grabbed his arm. " I asked you a question Louis." I aid icily and he wriggled in my grasp.

"And I don't want to answer it, not let me go."

"Oh no, that's no way to talk to your daddy baby."

"I will talk to you however I want." He replied and finally pulled himself out of my grasp but before he could make a run for it I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. He started to squirm so I slapped his bum and brought him up to our room and threw him on the bed.

"You cannot just handle me like a bag of potatoes I-"

"I suggest you shut your mouth and strip if you don't want your punishment to be worse than it already is." Louis eyes widened and he began to strip and I left the room to the play room to grab a couple things.

~~~

Louis' P.o.V.

~~~

I was stripping out of my clothes and Harry left the room. As soon as I was stripped I laid on the bed and waited for him to come back and I was trying to be a good boy but my cock was so hard I couldn't help but slowly run my hand over it. When I head footsteps I quickly pulled my hand away and Harry re-entered the room and looked over my body his eyes darkening and he licked his lips. He quickly cam and straddled me grabbing my wrists and tying them to the headboard.

"Daddy Wha-"

"Louis I suggest you don't talk unless you want this to be worse." 

He quickly flipped me over and began massaging my bum cheeks and I moaned. He soon got off the bed and started running something over my bum.

"Louis, this is a flogger. I am going to spank you 20 times with my hand and then 10 times with this. If at any point you cannot take it anymore, color. Do you understand."

"Yes Daddy." I responded quietly.

"Good boy." He said and began spanking me. After the 20 times with his hand he ran the flogger over me.

"This time I want you to count. Can you do that baby."

"Yes Daddy", I said a little chocked up after the first spanking. He hit me.

"O-one." I squeaked out. He hit again.

"Two." This went on about 5 more times before I couldn't take it.

"Red, Red Daddy, Red, Red, Red." I said crying my eyes out.

"Oh baby, hush hush it's okay. He said quickly untying me and pulling me into his lap. HE rocked me back and fourth and grabbed lotion to rub on my bum.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry I'm not a good boy."

"Oh baby you are." He said kissing my hair.

"But I couldn't take all the punishment." I said through sobs.

"That's fine baby, I didn't expect you too." He said and kissed me deeply. " How about we take a bath." He said against my mouth and I nodded. He stood up with me in his arms and brought me into the bathroom setting me down on the sink counter and beginning to fill the bathtub. He put in bubbles and lit some candles. He picked me up and put me in the bath then got in behind me. We quickly washed each other then jut sat in the tub until the water got cold. He wrapped me in a fluffy towel and took me into the room before handing me some panties and one of his shirts. I smiled at him and we cuddled in bed.

"I love you daddy." I whispered into his neck.

"I love you too baby." He said into my hair and I drifted off to dreams filled with my favorite green-eyed man.


	14. Chapter 13

Harry's P.o.V.

It has been about a week and Louis has been more sassy thane every. He sasses back at the smallest of questions and I just don't know what to do anymore. It is almost as if he's doing it on purpose because after he's done it he takes the punishment. I have tried to punish him in almost every way from whips to belts and it has all been spanking. If he does it again I will most likely send him into the isolation room. I walked downstairs and sat with Liam at the table. Our subs were in the music room and it was almost time for lunch. I saw Niall rush in but Louis was no where to be found.

"Niall," I said calmly and his head shot up, " do you happen to know where Louis is?"

"U-um yes sir, he's still in the music room. I told him it was lunch time but he insisted that he didn't need to be here so I didn't really think anything of it. I'm sorry."

"No Niall, don't apologize it's not your fault, I'll go take care of it now." I said and pushed myself back and away from the table and made my way over to the music room. I heard the chords of "'How to Save a Life" by the dray coming from the room and when I got there I leaned on the door frame.

"Louis." I said and he messed up a bit before turning to look at me.

"What the hell Harry?! I was trying to play a song!" He yelled at me and then I snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME AND HOW DARE YOU USE MY REAL NAME.IN THIS RELATIONSHIP YOU WILL REFER TO ME ONLY AS SIR OR DADDY! YOU HAVE BROKEN SO MANY RULES THIS WEEK AND THERE IS NOW ONLY ONE WAY TO PUNISH YOU." I screamed right to his face. He looked shocked like he couldn't believe that I just yelled at him like that. I walked over, grabbed his upper arm and started dragging him to the isolation room. HE struggled in my grip before realizing it was futile and slumping down letting me drag him into the room. I basically tossed him in and shut and locked the door. I walked downstairs to see that Niall and Liam had already started eating and I sat down to join them.  
"So Louis in isolation?" Liam asked after chewing his food.  
"Yes, he's been too much lately."  
"What if he runs away again?"  
"He won't, I mean he will only be in there until tomorrow and there will be more punishment."  
"Whatever you say Harry."  
~~~  
Louis' P.o.V.  
~~~  
I sat in the room just starring at the door. I know I've been very naughty lately but I just don't feel like being a submissive for him anymore. I don want to follow the rules, I like to be sassy. I've always had a problem biting my tongue, I think I get it from my mum. I stood up and walked back to the door slowly opening it. I heard them all downstairs still eating lunch so I slipped out of the room and into mine and Harry's bedroom. I picked out a duffle bag and started packing some clothes. I picked up a piece of notebook paper and wrote on it  
Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry but I just don't think I can be your sub anymore, or anyone's for that matter. I know you probably won't understand but it's just how I feel. I will be returning home to my mum and I will no longer be a sub. I'm sorry, I hope you can find a new sub who's not as bad as me.  
Love,  
Louis xx  
I wasn't sure about the x's but they were there so I didn't cross them out. I placed the paper on his bed and walked downstairs and snuck out the front door.  
~~~  
Harry's P.o.V  
~~~  
I walked upstairs to give Louis some lunch. I opened the door and noticed he wasn't in there,  
"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I yelled out and stormed into the bedroom to grab my keys. Right before I did I saw the note on the bed and read through it all.  
"No." I said and grabbed my keys and running out of the house. I typed in his address that was on the paper he had given me. I quickly started making my way to Doncaster because I couldn't lose my last chance.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back! Sorry that I put this on hold I just had a hard time trying to figure out what to write and I'm still not sure where this story will end but I've decided just to go with it for now and see how it goes! I love you all
> 
> ~Vxx
> 
> ~~~

Louis' P.o.V.

~~~

I walked down the road to the bus stop and got on the bus. It took me to the train station so I could catch the first train going home. It would be faster going home by car but I needed time to think about what to tell my mom. She would most likely be disappointed because I wouldn't be able to have another dom after this and I would have to get a job as a business person or something. I bought my one way ticket and got on the train. I quickly sat in one of the seats and put my headphones in. I looked out the window as the scenery passing by and all I could think about was Harry, it brought tears to my eyes which I quickly blinked away. I shouldn't be the sad one considering I was the one who left him. I was supposed to be sassy and strong but as of right now without him I felt like I couldn't be anything. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up into hazel eyes.

"Z-Zayn." I managed to stutter out.

"Hello Louis, Do you mind if I sit with you for a moment?" He asked being nicer than usual. I slowly nodded my head still wary of him but he looked like he just wanted to talk."

"Go on then." Zayn took a deep breath.

"Well Louis, I am firstly here to apologize because the way I treated you was wrong and I now realize that and I will understand if you can't forgive me but I at least wanted to apologize for my actions back then and even recently. I took advantage of you when you had already moved on with your life. Speaking of that- if I may ask- Why isn't your dom with you?"

"I, uh, sorta kinda left him because I felt as if I was the worst sub ever and he could probably find someone much better than me."

"Louis-" He said but I cut him off.

"No Zayn, really. This is for the best for both of us. Yes, I do love him but I think that he could find a perfect sub and that just isn't me."

"And what gives you the right to decide that." Another very familiar voice cut in. I quickly snapped my head up and I was staring directly into the eyes of Harry Styles.

"Daddy!" Another voice sounded from the opposite direction and a small boy came tumbling into Zayn's arms.

"Hi baby." He responded and quickly grabbed his hand and stood up. " Well I'll just leave you guys to it." Zayn said taking his new submissive away and the small boy waved goodbye to us both.

"Now then," Harry Said sitting across from me, " We have some things to talk about and about two hours to do it so let's get to it." He said crossing his legs and placing his hands atop his knees.

" I uh don't know where to star." I said averting my gaze to the floor.

"Start by looking at me and telling me why you left. I quickly looked up into his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I just feel like you could find a better sub than me, I mean I'm always so bad and all I do is break rules and make you mad and get punished and I just I feel so bad but I can't stop for some reason. I said and felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Lou," Harry said tilting my face up with his thumb. " It's fine, I know it's hard to completely give yourself over to someone and right now after all I've done I know you can't and I don't expect you to right now but we both need to trust each other and I need you to give yourself over to me completely." His thumb wiped away some of the tears that managed to escape while he said such meaningful words to me.

"I do trust you, don't think I don't. I want to I just I don't know hwy I can't." I said still shedding some tears.

"Louis, I have hurt you and broke your trust completely and right now by running away you have broken mine and we need some time to build this back up." I looked at him a bit confused as where he was going with this." I want to start over, not without you. I still want you to live with me and still be my submissive but I think we need time to fall back in love with each other."

"But daddy!" I said not noticing the words that came out of my mouth before continuing, " I do love you and I never really stopped! Are you saying you don't love me anymore." I said becoming a bit hysterical.

"Nononono," He said pulling me onto his lap, " Of course I still love you baby but I want a relationship with you and relationships are built on trust and as a dom it's so important to me that you trust me and I know it's important to you that I trust you as well but I will never in my life stop loving you." I slowly started to calm down in his arms and just breathed in the scent that was of cinnamon and Harry.

"Daddy, May I ask a question?"

"You already did baby," He said chuckling making me pout, " Go ahead baby."

"Why don't you go to a different sub, I mean after I left you could have chosen someone else, it's not to hard to find new subs."

"Because baby, Like I am to you, you are my last chance." I gasped and gaped at him. 

"Really? But you are one of the best doms? How could I be your last chance?"

"It seems I'm to strict for other subs." He said laughing a bit. " You, though, need a strict sub don't you my sassy kitten?" I flushed at what he said and smiled.

"It seems I do daddy, It seems I do."

"Hey Lou?"

"Yes daddy?" I said looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

"May I kiss you now."

"Of course you can." I said and he crushed his lips to mine. I gasped and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. As his hands started to travel south a cough interrupted us. We broke apart and looked up to see Zayn.

"Look, I'm glad you guys made up and all but I'm sure others on the train would not like to see that and I would like to introduce you both to my new sub. Zayn said sitting down across form us and pulling a boy with blonde hair and green eyes into his lap. " This isaac and he is the boy that changed my life." We smiled at him and introduced ourselves and talked the rest of the train ride to Doncaster. Harry quickly whispered into my ear.

"I love you so much angel." Making me blush.

"I love you too daddy." I whispered back and sat happily in my daddy's lap for the rest of the train ride.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the whole hold thing I just wanted to think of where to go with this story and I think I finally have! I love all of you! Please vote and comment!
> 
> ~Vicky xx


End file.
